Parce que je t'aime
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. -Parce que le saule ne doit jamais être gai, parce que le soleil la nuit ne doit jamais briller, parce que la rivière ne doit jamais être asséchée, je ne devrais pas t’aimer?/Personnages non-fixes. Écrit en moins d'une heure./détail inutile


_Coucou! Voici un mini one-shot bizarre! Premièrement, il est bizarre parce qu'il n'y a pas de personnages fixes, vous pouvez mettre ceux que vous voulez! Deuxièmement, je le trouve bizarre parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'onpuisse vraiment suivre lol. J'ai écrit ce petit truc en moins d'une heure. Les premiers mots du poème m'étaient venus comme ça, sans que je le demande, alors j'ai continué. Et ça donne ça!_

**Parce que je t'aime  
**

_«Parce que je t'aime il faudrait qu'on me punisse?_

_Parce que je t'aime il faudrait qu'on me haïsse?_

_Parce que je t'aime on me prend pour un traître?_

_Parce que je t'aime je ne devrais plus être?  
_

_Parce que le saule ne doit jamais être gai, _

_Parce que le soleil la nuit ne doit jamais briller, _

_Parce que la rivière ne doit jamais être asséchée,_

_Je ne devrais pas t'aimer?  
_

_Parce que je t'aime je devrais périr? _

_Parce que je t'aime on devrait me bannir?_

_Parce que je t'aime on me déteste?_

_Parce que je t'aime il faudrait que je te laisse?  
_

_Parce que le fou ne doit jamais avoir raison, _

_Parce que le muet ne doit jamais émettre un son,_

_Parce que le clown ne doit jamais pleurer, _

_Je ne devrais pas t'aimer?  
_

_Parce que je t'aime il faudrait qu'on me châtie?_

_Parce que je t'aime je suis un insoumis?_

_Parce que je t'aime on devrait me pourchasser?_

_Parce que je t'aime je n'ai aucune volonté?  
_

_Parce que le papier ne doit jamais rester vierge,_

_Parce que le bateau ne doit jamais rester sur la berge,_

_Parce que le souffle ne doit jamais nous quitter, _

_Je ne devrais pas t'aimer?  
_

_Parce que je t'aime je suis comblé,_

_Parce que je t'aime je suis fortuné,_

_Parce que je t'aime je vis enfin, _

_Parce que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin.» _

* * *

Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle lisait et relisait cette lettre, sans jamais s'en lasser. La dernière qu'il lui avait envoyée. Maintenant, elle était loin. Loin de tout, de tous, de lui. Et pourtant, elle était si proche… Elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir. Elle n'avait pas eu ce courage. Pourtant, elle était à Gryffondor; le courage était une vertu essentielle dans cette maison. Mais elle avait eu peur. Elle n'avait pas été effrayée d'affronter Lord Voldemort, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de _lui_…

Il avait fallu qu'elle parte. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-là, si douloureux fut-il. _Sa_ vie à _lui_ était en danger à cause d'elle; savoir qu'il la risquait constamment pour elle lui était insupportable. Il devait refaire sa vie, l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Et le seul moyen pour qu'il y parvienne était de partir. Loin. Là où il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre, là où elle pourrait vivre sa souffrance en paix. Si loin, mais pourtant si proche…

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit; des pas. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Elle se raidit. Puis, elle _le_ vit. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage d'ange; il ne savait pas encore. Il passa tout près d'elle, sans la voir, et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit avec un air extatique. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'enveloppe qui était déposée tout près de son cadran, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle, son sourire se fana.

Il se jeta sur le paquet de papier et déchira vivement l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, son visage s'affaissait, son air extasié se dissipait, son sourire laissait place aux larmes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Puis, elle récita les mots inscrits sur la feuille de papier :

_«Parce que je t'aime je dois partir,_

_Parce que je t'aime tu dois guérir,_

_Parce que je t'aime tu dois m'oublier, _

_Parce que je t'aime je dois te laisser.  
_

_Parce qu'une larme ne doit jamais être retenue,_

_Parce qu'un amour ne doit jamais être perdu,_

_Parce qu'un mort ne doit jamais revenir à la vie,_

_Parce que je t'aime je suis partie.»_

_

* * *

Donc, vous en dites quoi? Laissez-moi une petite review!_


End file.
